nightsofazurefandomcom-20200214-history
Nights of Azure (Game)
October 1, 2015 March 29, 2016 April 1, 2016 |genre = Action-RPG |platforms = PlayStation 3 (Japan only) PlayStation 4 PlayStation Vita (Japan only) Microsoft Windows }}Nights of Azure (よるのないくに, Yoru no Nai Kuni) is a fantasy genre action role-playing game developed by Gust and published by Koei Tecmo for the PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita and Microsoft Windows. It was originally released in Japan on October 1, 2015 before being translated into English and re-released in North America and Europe in early 2016, and Microsoft Windows in early 2017. Plot The story begins in a world threatened by Eternal Night, caused by a sinister being known as the Nightlord. In response to the Nightlord, the First Saint, Ludegert, rose up to challenge him. But as she dealt the final blow, the Nightlord's essence—Blue Blood—rained down upon the world. All who were exposed to it, from inanimate objects to living beings, were transformed into fiends that preyed upon humanity at night. Eight hundred years after the incident, Arnice arrives to Ruswal, an uncharted island in the North Sea, and reunites with Lilysse, her old friend from boarding school. Not long after however, Lilysse is chosen as the next Saint, whose duty is to sacrifice herself to seal the Nightlord's remains with Arnice as her protector—her Holy Knight. Thus begins Arnice's tale of love and duty, where she must slay enemies along with learn more about the world, Lilysse, and herself, all while being half demon—one who was exposed to the Blue Blood yet retained her humanity. Gameplay Characters ;Main Characters *Arnice: A holy knight in service to the Curia. After coming in contact with the Nightlord's blood, she became a half-demon. Her half-demon nature has given her blood-drinking powers, and she fights with a demon sword composed of her own blood. Though she seems like a calm, collected woman at first glance, she harbors a fierce passion deep within her. *Lilysse: The Saint who is destined to give her life to seal what remains of the Nightlord. She has been close friends with Arnice since boarding school. While she understands the Curia's expectations of her to a certain extent, she has already accepted her destiny as a Saint. Her nickname is Lily. ;Supporting characters *Simon: The hotel manager and the master of the cafe. He can always be seen wiping cups and glasses, and whenever someone walks in he places a drink in front of them at the perfect time. His hotel collaborates with the Curia, and it's Simon's job to relay messages and provide support to Arnice. With his calm demeanor, he goes above and beyond to provide care and support to Arnice and the others. *Professor Alucard: A young man who came to the Ende Hotel. He calls himself a demon researcher, but his suspicious motives stir distrust in others. In contrast to his eloquent appearance, he is constantly seen pursuing Arnice, begging her to be his research subject. *Lloyd: A traveling merchant who came to the Ende Hotel. A money-grubbing realist who would even sell fiends to people if he could. He gives many quests to Arnice, but they're all for his benefit. She often gets tired of him. He has vast knowledge of demons and the Curia, and it seems like he is more than just a merchant. As a coffee-drinker, he constantly argues with the tea-loving Alucard. The two of them get along like cats and dogs. *Christophorus: A masked pureblood demon who lives in an opera house. Raising her conductor's baton, she beckons the audience toward death as she directs her symphony of destruction. She appears before Arnice every now and then to give her advice, but her objectives and actions remain a mystery. *Corrine: A veteran holy knight who has been active for a long time. As Arnice's senior, she has been giving her advice ever since they met. Though she conducts herself with nobility and faith, she sometimes expresses sadness. She can often be found at the art museum, but the reason is unknown. *The First Saint: The first Saint who fought and sealed the Nightlord. The Curia took up her will after she passed away, and every time the seal gets weaker, they elect a new Saint to sacrifice. She sustains her original form and appears before Arnice, but her objective is unknown. *Mistral: A fancy and mysterious pureblood demon who lives in a palace. She charms all who enter with her sweet aroma. She came to the island in search of the Nightlord's soul, but when she found out the Curia sealed it away, she shut herself inside her palace. She sometimes leaves in search of something, but her objective is unknown. Downloadable Content First-print copies of the game featured DLC codes for Gust from the Hyperdimension Neptunia series as a Servan. Trailers English Nights of Azure Announcement Trailer| Nights of Azure Arena Gameplay Trailer| Nights of Azure Hotel Gameplay Trailer| Nights of Azure Transformation Trailer| Japanese 【よるのないくに】イメージムービー| 【よるのないくに】初回特典紹介ムービー| 【よるのないくに】Movie File01| 【よるのないくに】Movie File02| 【よるのないくに】Movie File03| 10 1発売予定！【よるのないくに】Movie File04| 10 1発売予定！【よるのないくに】Movie File05| 【よるのないくに】4Gamer×ガスト限定ムービー 教えて！有角教授編１| 10 1発売予定！【よるのないくに】4Gamer×ガスト限定ムービー 教えて！有角教授編２| Gallery Box Art NoA JP Box Art1 PS3.jpg|Japanese PlayStation 3 NoA JP Box Art2 PS3.jpg|Japanese PlayStation 3 Premium YoruKuni PS4 Boxart.jpg|Japanese PlayStation 4 YoruKuni PS4 Prem-Boxart.jpg|Japanese PlayStation 4 Premium NoA JP Box Art PS4.jpg|Japanese PlayStation 4 (Koei Tecmo the Best) NoA PS4 Boxart.jpg|North American PlayStation 4 NoA EU Box Art PS4.jpg|European PlayStation 4 NoA JP Box Art1 PSVita.jpg|Japanese PlayStation Vita NoA JP Box Art2 PSVita.jpg|Japanese PlayStation Vita Premium NoA JP Box Art3 PSVita.jpg|Japanese PlayStation Vita (Koei Tecmo the Best) Promotional Art Yoru no Nai Kuni Artwork 0.jpg Yoru no Nai Kuni Artwork 1.png Yoru no Nai Kuni Artwork 2.png Yoru no Nai Kuni Artwork 3.png Yoru no Nai Kuni Artwork 4.png Yoru no Nai Kuni Artwork 5.jpg Yoru no Nai Kuni Artwork 6.jpg Nights of Azure Cover Art.jpg Arnas (artwork 03).png Arnice Promotional Art 1.jpg Yoru no Nai Kuni Artwork 7.jpg Trivia *The majority of the promotion videos and images released prior to the Japanese release of the game were almost entirely for the PS3 and PS4, rather than PS Vita; the PS Vita has a significant drop in graphics quality and frame rate in comparison to its home console counterparts.PS VITA Screenshots Gematsu. External Links *Official website (EN) *Official website (JP) See Also *''Yoru no Nai Kuni Official Sound Track'' References Category:Games